


Rien Ne Va Plus

by miamam



Series: Other Czech Translations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Czech, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Bolesti kyčlí jsou prevít, takže když nic nepomáhá, nemůže chudák paní Hudsonová spát a omylem tak zahlédne něco, na co by slušná paní v nejlepších letech běžně nemyslela… kdyby to ovšem nebyla paní Hudsonová.





	Rien Ne Va Plus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rien ne va plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457918) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



> Protože si chci udělat jakousi zálohu, vytvářím tu sérii "překladů", které už vyšly (leckteré docela... dávno:) ) a které půjdou propojit s původními autory, pokud je jejich povídka na AO3. Tuhle jsem přeložila jako vůbec první. ♥

Její kyčel dnes večer bolela opravdu příšerně a ani analgetika nepomohla úplně, jen utlumila to nejhorší. Byla už noc a v televizi nedávali nic, co by ji rozptýlilo. Byla příliš rozmrzelá, než aby ji byť jen napadlo jít si lehnout. Pokusila se zdřímnout si v křesle, ale jakýkoli zvuk zvenku – pár, co se hádal v uličce, štěkající pes, policejní sirény v dálce – ji neustále budil.

A potom práskly vstupní dveře. To už bylo vážně moc; copak ti její chlapci nemají žádné ohledy, když přijdou domů takhle pozdě? Bručela a čekala na dupot, až půjdou po schodech nahoru. Pak zas bude Sherlock příští hodinu nepochybně rázovat sem a tam. Nebylo to poprvé, co litovala, že neměla peníze, aby pokryla celý obývací pokoj kobercem, který by utlumil zvuk; přestože ta místnost byla v přední části domu, jeho kroky po dřevěné podlaze – zvlášť když byl obutý – se odrážely po celém domě a nikdy nebyl tak ohleduplný, aby se držel běhounu. Byla přesvědčená, že jednoho dne bude dupat tak silně, že se propadne stropem kavárny Speedy's, a celkem jízlivě doufala, že v tu chvíli bude pan Chatterjee v práci a že Sherlock přistane právě na něm.

Chvíli jí trvalo, než si uvědomila, že vůbec neslyší kroky na schodech a že se shora neozývá žádný zvuk. Že by si náhle uvědomili, jak jsou hluční a šli nahoru po špičkách? Ne; to by se museli zout a jít nahoru v ponožkách, protože i ty nejtišší kroky v botách byly na dřevěných schodech slyšet – další místo, kde by si chtěla dovolit mít koberec. Tak proč ještě nešli nahoru?

Plná úzkosti, že se jednomu z nich třeba něco stalo – nebylo by to poprvé, co by vyšla ven a našla jednoho z nich sedět na schodech s kapesníkem na zraněné hlavě, nebo druhého, jak ošetřuje vyvrtnutý kotník, zatímco se o něj ten první opíral – ztěžka se s povzdychem zvedla z křesla a kulhala ke dveřím, které tiše otevřela a vykoukla ven. Chlapce nebylo v chodbě hned vidět, ale bylo slyšet prudké oddychování někde od schodiště. Pomalu prošla kolem dveří do přízemního bytu a pak se zastavila, ruku položenou na hrdle.

U schodiště se ke zdi opíral Sherlock s hlavou zakloněnou a zavřenýma očima. Na moment si myslela, že měl nějak zraněný krk a že jej doktor ošetřoval, ale když znepokojená udělala další krok vpřed, došlo jí, že John... John...

Propána.

John byl přitisknutý ke svému vysokému spolubydlícímu ne zrovna lékařským způsobem, a jistě neexistovalo žádné ošetření, které by vyžadovalo sání a oždibování pacientova krku takovým způsobem. Zvláště, když u toho doktor tak ztěžka dýchal a sténal, zatímco vjel rukou do pacientových vlasů a druhou rukou... Tedy, druhá ruka nebyla vidět, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak byla Sherlockova košile zmačkaná, byla ta ruka nejspíš pod košilí a paní Hudsonová si byla celkem jistá, že to nebylo jednoduše kvůli tomu, aby zkontrolovala tlukot srdce pacienta.

Nezdálo se, že by Sherlock v brzké době zvažoval podání žaloby kvůli špatným lékařským praktikám, vzhledem k jeho blaženému výrazu. Opravdu, ve chvíli, kdy pootevřel ústa, zalapal po dechu a naříkavě vyslovil doktorovo jméno takovým způsobem a tak hluboce, že se dveře od 221C zachvěly. Zvedl jednu ruku, položil své prsty na temeno Johnovy hlavy a ještě více jej přitiskl na svůj krk. Zatvářil se extaticky, když John reagoval na toto povzbuzení tím, že široce otevřel svá ústa a sál silněji. Sherlock zavrněl a sjel prsty dolů, až se dotkl Johnova krku, kde je přitiskl a odtáhl ho od sebe. Johnova ústa se oddělila od jeho krku a pak zvrátil hlavu, oči zavřené, jak lapal po dechu.

Sherlock se přestal hlavou opírat o zeď a naklonil ji vpřed, jeho oči se otevřely a okamžitě spatřily jeho domácí. Všiml si jejího polekaného pohledu, a zatímco jeho ruka sevřela doktorův zadek, lascivně na ni mrknul a pak znovu zavřel oči a svá ústa spojil se svým spolubydlícím.

Přikryla si rukou pusu, aby zadržela potěšené zahihňání, a vycouvala pryč, dveře tiše zavřela, prošla kuchyní a ven na dvůr. Na bolavou kyčel úplně zapomněla. Vyšla ven zadní brankou a šťastně se usmívala, zabočila vlevo a přešla k dvorku sousedního domu. Zaťukala na kuchyňské dveře, aby mohla požádat o těch dvacet liber, které jí paní Turnerová dluží, protože jejich dlouhodobá sázka je konečně u konce.

**Author's Note:**

> Můj úplně první johnlock překlad, publikován 4. 2. 2013 na Johnlockpositive.


End file.
